El Secreto De La Luna
by Luis Omega
Summary: Austin tiene un secreto en su sangre. Debera mantenerlo oculto si quiere proteger a sus seres queridos, a Ally en especial... AU. Auslly y Trez. ( Siganme en mi página de Facebook Luis Omega Fanfiction )
1. Chapter 1

ES MI PRIMER FIC DE AUSTIN & ALLY, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.

PROLOGO.

Ya era de noche en Miami. Las variadas tiendas de El centro comercial estaba a punto de cerrar, entre ellas, Sonic Boom.

Ally se encontraba ordenando las ultimas cosas del dia y despidiendo amablemente a los últimos clientes del lugar.

- gracias por haber comprado en Sonic Boom. - dijo con su típica sonrisa.

El cliente se fue satisfecho de la tienda y justo cuando salio, un rubio entro al lugar.

- ¡Austin! - dijo la chica de 17 años alegre. - por fin llegaste.

- Hey Ally,¿ que hay? - dijo desanimado, algo que le parecio extraño a la castaña.

- ¿ que sucede? ¿ pasa algo ? - pregunto preocupada.

- veras Ally... - el rubio suspiro. - se que dije que hoy íbamos a componer juntos pero...

La castaña puso una expresión de desilusión en su rostro.

- ¿otra vez Austin? Ya es la tercera vez que cancelas en éste mes.

- lo siento Ally, es que surgió algo que tengo que arreglar. - dijo el rubio con tristeza en sus ojos.

- esta bien... supongo que podemos hacerlo otro dia... - suspiro Ally agarrando su cuaderno y anotando algo.

-de veras lo siento Ally...

- no importa, solo ve a donde seas que tengas que ir.

Austin quizo hablar pero no se le vino nada a la mente. Se dirigio lentamente hasta la puerta susurrando un "adiós" que la castaña no respondió.

Ally ya se encontraba sola en la tienda. Colocó el cartel de cerrado y se dirigio hacía la sala de ensayos. Se sento en la silla al lado del piano y empezó a tocar unas melodías. A pesar de que dijieron que serian solo amigos, ella debia admitir que aun sentia algo por el y estaba segura de que a el le pasaba lo mismo. Pero últimamente noto que Austin la estaba ¿ Evitando?

" ¡ NO! " se dijo para si misma al pensar eso.

La verdad, la entristecia mucho no pasar tiempo con el.

Austin se encontraba caminado fuera del centro comercial por las transitadas calles de Miami pensando en su relación con Ally. Aun le seguia gustando, pero tenia que evitar estar con ella, pensaba. Era por el bien de ambos. El cantante siguió caminado hasta encontrar un callejón en donde entro.

Austin miro al cielo y vio que la luna llena ya se estaba asomando. El color de sus ojos cambio de Castaño a amarillo. Su cuerpo comenzó a sufrir cambios drásticamente.

El aullido de un lobo sono en la ciudad de Miami.

BUENO JAJA ESO ES TODO POR AHORA, ESPERO QUÉ LES HAYA GUSTADO Y NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR xD hastaa luegooo


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 1

Ally se encontraba en el mostrador de Sonic Boom esperando que algun cliente apareciera. Parecia que nadie estaba interasado en comprar instrumentos de música ese dia.

Como se aburrio, se coloco los auriculares para escuchar la radio con su celular. Una canción que ella perfectamente conocía justo estaba sonando.

I think about you

Every morning when I open my eyes

I think about you

Every evening when I turn out the lights

I think about you

Every moment every day of my life

You're on my mind all the time it's true

I think about you, you you you you.

La castaña habia recordado el dia que Austin le dedico esa canción, para después convertirse en una pareja oficial. La voz del locutor de la radio la distrajo de sus pensamientos.

U- ¡ese fue Austin Moon con I Think about You! Justamente hablando de la estrella adolescente, muchos rumores acerca de el han aparecido en éstos días. - Ally puso atención al relato. - al parecer, el joven popstar de Star Records ha estado faltando a las grabaciones de su último disco y aparentemente nadie sabe el por qué. Solo esperemos que no le suceda nada grave ya que todos sus fans quieren oír su nueva música.

La joven autora apago la radio y se quito los auriculares al notar que sus amigos Dez y Trish habian entrado a la tienda.

- ¿adivina quien consiguio empleo en la cafetería de la escuela? - dijo la latina haciendo su característica pose como cada vez que conseguia un trabajo.

- dejame adivinar... ¿tu verdad?- preguntó la castaña ddesanimada.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Ally? - pregunto Trish al notar la cara de preocupación de su amiga.

- si... no te preocupes, no es nada. - mintió. - y dime...¿por que ahora trabajas en la cafetería? - pregunto para cambiar el tema.

- ser un servicio muuuuy malo. - dijo Dez antes de que Trish le respondiera a Ally.

- no interrumpas, veras Ally, sabes que falta poco para la graduación y me ofreci a trabajar allí para comprar el mejor vestido de todos. Quiero ser la reina del baile. - termino de hablar Trish, para después empezar a girar sobre si misma.

- seras una pesiiiiiima reina. - volvió a decir Dez.

Y cómo siempre los dos empezaron a discutir.

Ally los miraba mientras sonreía. A pesar de la relación conflictiva que llevaban esos dos, por lo menos pasaban tiempo juntos. No como ella y cierto rubio.

- y por cierto Ally, ¿has visto a Austin? - pregunto el pelirrojo. - tenemos que ir a jugar videojuegos a mi sótano, como cada fin de semana.

Ally suspiro.

- no esta aquí... de seguro esta en su casa, ve a buscarlo ahí.

- correcto, ¡voy por ti Austin!

El pelirrojo salió corriendo de Sonic Boom, dejando a las dos chicas solas. Trish se acercó a Ally.

- ahora que la molestia se fue ¿ que te sucede Ally? hace varios dias que te noto rara nada mas que no me atreví a decirlo ¿es por Austin verdad?

- puufff ¿queeeeeeeeeeeee? - Ally se sonrojo nerviosamente.

- a mi no me engañas Ally, se que es por Austin, yo también estoy preocupada por el ¿como va a vender discos si no se presenta a las grabaciones? Tendré que replenderlo por eso, soy su representante.

Ally rió. Su amiga nunca iba a cambiar.

- esta bien Trish, tu ganas, es por el. Ven, necesitamos hablar. Cerrare la tienda por un momento.

Ally cerro la tienda y ambas subieron a la sala de ensayos. Entraron y se sentaron en los sillones. La castaña puso un semblante serio y preocupado

- escucha Trish, siento que Austin ha cambiado desde que volvimos de la gira. Ya no pasa tiempo con nosotros y las pocas veces que lo vemos...

- nos evita. - completo Trish la frase. - lo he notado también, ni con Dez pasa ahora tiempo.

- ¿que crees que le sucedera?¿estara bien?

- a mi no tienes que preguntarme Ally, tu eres la que pasaba tiempo con el. Creo que deberían hablar.

- tienes razón Trish.

- y de paso... también podrían hablar de lo que todavía hay entre ustedes. - rió la latina.

Ally se volvió a sonrojar, ¿era tan obvio que aun ese rubio le seguía gustando?

(-)

Dez trepaba la árboles para llegar a la ventana de Austin como siempre solia hacerlo. Una vez que llegó, miro y vio que el rubio seguía durmiendo. Eso era raro, ya que eran las 4 de la tarde.

- hey Austin, despierta, es dia de videojuegos. - dijo con voz baja.

-De...De... Dez ya lárgate de aquí, quiero dormir. - dijo el cantante bostezando y cambiando de posición en la cama para después volverse a dormir.

El pelirrojo puso cara de desilusión y volvió a bajar hacia el suelo. Otra vez, lo habia rechazado. Sentia que de alguna forma estaba perdiendo a su mejor amigo.

- bueno, al menos tengo jalea y a mi canguro... - dijo mientras empezó a caminar hacia su casa. Otra vez iba a jugar videojuegos solo.

(-)

El sol se estaba poniendo y Ally ya estaba cerrando la tienda. Habia sido dia de pocos clientes.

Como hace un momento habia hablado con Trish, se decidió en hablar con Austin para preguntarle que le sucedía. Tomo su celular y estaba a punto de llamarlo pero escuchó que alguien abria la puerta. Era justo la persona que tanto ansiaba ver. La persona en que había estado pensando en los últimos dias. Lo vio abrir la puerta y no resistió ir hacia el.

- ¡Austin! - grito emocionada y lo abrazo. Pero el no respondió a abrazo, algo que extraño a la castaña.

- tenemos que hablar Ally. - dijo el rubio firmemente. Eso asusto a Ally.

- cla... claro, vamos a la sala de ensayos...

- no será necesario ya que iré directo al grano.

La castaña se supo sumamente nerviosa. Eso le hizo acordar a cuando aun tenia pánico escénico.

- di... dime Austin...

El rubio suspiro.

- desde ahora ya no somos mas socios.

GRACIAS A LOS QUE COMENTARON EL FIC XD RECUERDEN QUE ES MI PRIMER FIC HAH ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO Y NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR CHAUYUU


End file.
